Saiyuki Wiki:Layout Guide
Page that help the user how to start or what an article may look like. Character layout For characters that have a long appearance With the use of the tabview interface the content shall include the following: Main Page for example Sha Gojyo article shall only include the following: Sha Gojyo/Introduction | Introduction Sha Gojyo/History | History Sha Gojyo/Notes| Notes Sha Gojyo/Gallery|Gallery A) Introduction :For example the main character page address is : ::saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Sha_Gojyo'/Introduction' :a brief introduction is always present before scrolling on the main page. ::Ex: '''Sha Gojyo '(沙悟浄, Sha Gojō) is a hanyou, a cross between a youkai and a human, and uses Shakujo, a metal staff-like weapon with a sickle and chain, as his primary means of combat. He is a one of the four members of the Sanzo Ikkou and though he carries no visible significance to the group, he is very essential to their harmony. '' The Template:Infobox CHARNAME should always be present on the top of the page. The Introduction or the main page of that current article should consist of the following H2 (headers) : *Appearance *Personality *Relationship (not necessary) *Abilities - with subheader3 regarding Skills and Weapons *Sources or Reference B) History tab will be name on as subpage to the main page. saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Sha_Gojyo/'History' The Template:Infobox CHARNAME should always be present on the top of the page. History should be arrange chronologically .Chronologically, format of H2 header may look like this: *Background (Past) - paragraphs and sentences under background should always be written in Past tense. *Plot (Saiyuki, S. Gaiden., S.Reload,S.R.Blast) - paragraphs and sentences under background should always be written in Present tense. *Sources C) Notes tab will be name as subpage to the main page. saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Sha_Gojyo/'Notes' The should always be present on the top of the page. Miscellaneous page should include the following H2 headers: *Anime and Manga Difference *Other Appearance - crossovers, light novels , drama cd, etc *Trivia *Sources and References D) Gallery Shall include the following H2 header:\ *'Gallery' - For Individual pages *#'Important: '''priority Image that should be in this page in regards on the Image Policy *#Design (Manga - Saiyuki/SR/SRB/Saiyujki gaiden) - manga over anime priority. *#Design (Anime-Saiyuki_99/Gensoumaden Saiyuki/Saiyuki Reload/Saiyuki Reload Gunlock/Saiyuki Reload:Burial/Saiyuki Gaiden OVA) *#Limit of 10 images per gallery choose wisely. *#Images shall always include caption, otherwise image will be in candidates for deletion. *References Categorizing Subpages Category:Subpage For characters that are mentioned or had a brief appearance Normal articles with shorter or brief summary that can stand alone without tabs. '''Template:Characters '''should always be present at the top. Main page of the article should include the following H2 headers: *Background *Appearance *Personality *History *Appearance on other media *Trivia *Sources Manga chapter layout Template:Chapters should be used and should always be seen on the top page. Naming a chapter Here in Saiyuki Wiki we always follow the official title of the chapter. For Example: Prologue - Go to West Chapter 1 - First Game Act 1 - Run May consist of the following H2 headers. *Appearances - a scroll box will be provided, containg a list of characters who appear on the current chapter. *Summary *Trivia *Gallery - not necessary wikia and this wiki has an existing Image Policy *References Anime episode layout '''Template:Episode' should be used and placed on the top corner of the page. May consist of the following H2 header: *Sypnosis *Anime to Manga differences *Trivia *Quotes - not necessary but get only the important ones. *Gallery - not necessary wikia and this wiki has an existing Image Policy *References Albums , OST and Drama CD's Categorizing track list from an Album, Drama CD or OST In order to properly categorize track list, such list including in one album shouldnt be included in the main categorical ladder. For example The Album name is Saiyuki Party. This album should be properly categorize in Drama CD's or Album However if a tracklist included in Saiyuki PartySaiyuki Party Drama CD has been also categorize in the same category, it should be dealt with properly. Tracklist such as these: Saiyuki Party - Opening that is already included in an album should be categorize in another category tree which is obviously Category:Track list. Category:Policies